nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadmeadows railway station
Broadmeadows is located between Pascoe Vale Road and Railway Crescent, and entry to the station can be gained from both of the said locations by taking an underpass from the Flinders Street end of the sation. The station has two side platforms, and the facilities include a large glass shelter, waiting lounge, and an overhead office tower. In the platform 1 waiting area, there is a Metcard ticket machine accepting cash and cards, and dispensing most types of ticket. A cash-only Metcard ticket machine is located inside the platform 2 waiting area. Additional Myki ticket machines are located at the entrance to platform 1, as well as inside the waiting area on platform 2, next to the Metcard one. The station also features a 250 space car park for rail commuters. In 2012, CountryLink started stopping at Broadmeadows. History Broadmeadows station originally opened on 1 February 1873, the railway having opened in 1872 as part of the North East railway line to Wodonga railway station. At the time of opening the village of Broadmeadows was located some distance from the station, becoming known as "Old Broadmeadows" and now Westmeadows. It was not until the post Second World War housing developments that the gap between the old town and the station were filled. The station was initially provided with a long platform, a goods siding and shed, and a passing loop for trains on the single track. This early station was closer to Camp Road than the station today. A permanent station building was provided in 1878 along with a longer platform, all on the present site. In 1885 the line was duplicated, and a second platform of timber construction provided. Electric train services between Broadmeadows and the city were inaugurated in 1921, however Essendon remained the terminus of most suburban services, with a shuttle service operating beyond until 1925, with all day through services to Broadmeadows not provided until 1941. Stabling sidings for electric trains were provided in 1927, and were expanded in 1963 and 1964. The up platform was reconstructed in 1960. The original 1878 station building was replaced in 1990 as part of a commercial development of the site, with the station upgraded to a Premium Station on 21 March 1996, although the waiting room and ticket facilities were originally built as part of the commercial development. In 1920 sheds and sidings for bagged wheat were provided to handle the overflow from the Port of Williamstown The level crossing at Camp Road was initially protected by hand operated gates, with boom barriers provided in 1961, and the current overpass in 1978. Barry Road also had a level crossing but was replaced by the current overpass in the late 1950s as part of the construction of the standard gauge line. The lever frame in the signal box was provided in 1889, which was replaced in 1929 when the Albion-Jacana freight line opened. Mechanical signalling along the line to Essendon was abolished in 1965, but it was not until 2000 that a Westrace solid state interlocking was provided. Control of this was moved to Craigieburn in 2007 as part of the electrification extension. A third platform on the parallel standard gauge line was completed in late 2009, as part of the North East Rail Revitalisation Project, which will see the V/Line Albury-Wodonga service operating on standard gauge. An Army siding was provided during the Second World War to Broadstore, located to the north-east of the station, opening on 12 October 1942, and remaining in place until 1982; however, the track was not lifted until after 1991. The Broadstore Line was a single unelectrified track, and extended in a directly easterly direction for approximately 1.6km towards the Upfield Line and terminated at the Maygar Barracks on Camp Road. At one time, it also had a further branch that supplied a migrant hostel. The Broadstore branch line is marked on the maps of Victorian Railways (1950,1960,1970 and 1980), terminating in a station marked "Broadstore". Category:CountryLink Stations Category:CountryLink Stations not in NSW Category:NSW TrainLink Southern Line Category:NSW TrainLink Stations not in NSW Category:Victoria